CT sensors are commonly used to detect motor current in large-capacity inverters, but the use of CT sensors causes an increase in cost because CT sensors are expensive.
To address this problem, there are also inverter devices which, like the one disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,826,749 for example, employ a method where a shunt resistor is connected in series to an inverter to detect the current value.